1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, each application manages a resource of the application. For example, a first application can receive an access request to a resource managed by the first application from a second application. In such a case, conventionally, the first application itself determines whether the second application is an application which is permitted to access the resource.
A service “A” intends to control access to a resource possessed by a service “B” in a security domain “X” in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-148469. In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-148469, the service “B” itself, which is a management source of the resource, determines availability from the service “A”.